


I'm not the Avatar anymore

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodbending, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Loss of Bending Ability, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Korra's lost her bending...if you love Korra as much as I do, it does not end well. You have been warned





	I'm not the Avatar anymore

Korra's tears ran freely down her face, she had lost her bending, Amon had stolen it from her. She had lost hope of ever getting it back, if Katara couldn't heal her and restore her abilities then she doubted anyone could. The moment she had felt that snapping sensation in her head, she knew it was over, she knew she was no longer the avatar. She knew she was worthless. “I'm sorry, Mako” she whispered, although she had finally unlocked her airbending she knew it wasn't enough, she was the Avatar and an avatar that can only bend one element was no good to anyone. How was she supposed to keep balance and save the world from evil if she only had one element? Yes, Mako had been open with her and finally confessed his love for her, but even that wasn't enough, if it was even genuine, besides he'd just move on and go back with Asami if she removed herself from the picture. Korra also reasoned that the next avatar would be complete, whole and not ruined like her. “Screw this!” she sighed and took another few steps towards the cliff edge where the water awaited her, without her waterbending she knew she wouldn't have a chance to save herself and her only regret was that she would have to leave her friends, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Katara and family, her mom and dad, behind. She stood on the edge of the cliff and cried openly about losing her bending, she had walked far enough for nobody to be able to save her when she finally picked up the courage to do it

“Perhaps it'll be easier if I just fall asleep and roll off?” Korra thought out loud after nearly ten minutes of just sitting there. There was a nice ice ledge several feet below her, she knew it would be sturdy enough to take her weight, for a while at least, so she moved into position. Her legs hung over the edge, she then flipped herself around and caught hold of the top of the cliff with her hands. “No going back now” she muttered once she had dropped down on to the ledge. She curled up and cried herself to sleep, trying to ignore the slight crunching sounds beneath her, as well as the distant voices that called her name. “They’re in your head” she whispered to herself as her eyes finally shut

Korra was asleep when the ice ledge finally gave way beneath her, she dropped like a stone and landed with a splash. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was her being woken by the impact of her hitting the ice cold water. “Bollocks!” she gasped after she had got a mouthful of seawater, it tasted foul. Instinctively she found herself kicking her legs, trying to stay on the surface and no matter how much she willed herself to stop kicking, she couldn't stop. “For spirit's sake!” she exclaimed, still trying to stop herself kicking even as she felt herself getting weaker. She had been down in the water for over a minute yet she was still kicking away, she then punched the ice in frustration, the sudden jolt of pain had stopped her kicking for a few seconds and she had gone under for a mere second or two. “That's the answer!” she coughed and punched the ice with each hand. As she had hoped, the jarring pain was enough to stop her body’s reflexive kicking and she sunk almost immediately. “Open your mouth, Korra” she berated herself, forcing herself to talk. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” she pretended she was getting a dental checkup in the healing hut back on the outskirts of the Water Tribe city and she barely winced as the frigid water filled her mouth, and, at last, she felt herself get desperate enough for air. She breathed in once, twice, three times before she began to feel herself fading. “At last...” the two words used up the last of her energy and she felt herself sinking deeper and her vision got darker.

 _Peace_ Korra thought before the blackness overwhelmed her body completely, she involuntarily let out a final scream and gasp and then... Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and incredibly heartbreaking. I feel so nasty doing this... I'm so sorry, Korra!


End file.
